Prior art vehicles typically include a glove compartment, which is also known as a “glove box.” Typically, a glove compartment is in a cavity formed in an instrument panel directly in front of a front passenger seat, and includes a door that is pivotable on hinges between an open and a closed position. A glove compartment is often the primary storage location within the vehicle interior. A glove compartment is often used to store vehicle documents, such as an owners manual or warranty, or legal documentation, such as vehicle registration and proof of insurance.